


Dancing (in Stingy Motel Rooms)

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Waltzing, ass like that, cas got around back in the day, damn son, you know he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to steal a weapon, Dean needs to learn how to dance, but he doesn't know how.  Fortunately, Cas does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing (in Stingy Motel Rooms)

Dean and Cas sat at their table, planning their next job. They had the papers spread around them and a floor plan of a museum laid out. They desperately needed an item hidden in the storeroom of the place, but the curator was a powerful witch, who unfortunately knew of the existence of angels and therefore would have sigils to bind Cas, preventing an easy theft. Luckily, there was a gala in a few nights and they planned now how they would infiltrate the place.

"She'll recognize me if I go in there," Cas said, staring pensively at the floor plan.

"But can you get what we need while you're bound?" Dean said, also staring at the blueprint, like if he looked long enough it would morph into a solution to their problem. Cas tilted his head at Dean with squinted eyes in an expression Dean liked to refer to as his nerdy-bitch-face. "Fine you can do it. But what about the curator, I'm sure she's going to be checking the camera feed every two seconds to make sure everything's clear."

"You have to distract her, then," Cas said, as if it were the easiest thing on the planet.

"How, Cas? The only way I ever distract people is by taking them to bed." Cas glared at Dean for that, but he continued anyway, "But I'm not going to do that because when you're unbound by sigils you can kick my ass for miles. So how in the effing hell do I distract this woman?"

Cas appeared to think over this a moment before saying, "It's a gala isn't it?" Dean nodded silently. "Then dance with her."

"Dance?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Dance. There will be music and formal dancing and a waltz will last just long enough for me to get in, steal the thing, and get out."

"Cas, you know I can't dance."

"Then I'll teach you."

Dean was very surprised at that. "You know how to waltz?" For some reason, he just couldn't imagine Cas dancing, let alone waltzing. The image made sense the way Japanese made sense to a Norwegian.

Cas managed to look abashed for a second before he said, "I had to take human form once before. It was during the height of ball room dancing and it required me to learn how to waltz."

"Well put me in a tutu and call me Lucy," Dean said laughing. "I guess we have a plan," he continued as he stood. "You just need to teach me how to waltz."

Cas flicked his fingers and a classic Viennese waltz started. He grabbed Dean's arms and placed them in the right position. "Okay, so just keep a straight posture. Don't slouch, kind of arch your back." Dean did as he was told and Cas adjusted his torso accordingly. "Now follow my lead."

Cas danced them around the small hotel room, teaching Dean the steps. Dean was a quick learner and soon they fell into a steady rhythm. As the song ended, Dean pulled Cas into a dip and kissed him.

"That was great," Cas said.

"You're nothing if not an awesome teacher."


End file.
